


You are P̷̦͔̚Ę̸̨̨͔̪̫̮͉͕̪̳̮͈̉͑̍̾̔͛̔̏̾͜ͅR̸̨̨̛̪̠̲͉̺̾̒̔͂͐̅͊͌͑̿́͑̂F̷̡̨̡̢̼̠͕̮͈̲͒̐̓͌͜͠͝E̶̢̧̛͙̫̜̗͈̒̾̅̃̇̆̎̈́̂̔̉̋͜ͅͅC̷̢̢̡̣̹̳̤̘̞̳̹̗̟̠̽̀̽̌̍͋Ṭ̶̫͖͚̣͉̼͊͗̓̏͒̑̄̏͠͝ (PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Other, Past Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by ace_of_asphodel, narrated by me_______"You are perfect the way you are, Zane."--ACCESSING DATA BASE. . . .WOULD YOU LIKE TO INITIATE MEMORY WIPE?YES/NO. . . .YOU SELECTED [YES]COMMENCING SHORT-TERM MEMORY WIPE--"Father?""You are perfect, Zane."
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Eventual Cole/Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. ENTRY No. 0021

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are P̷̦͔̚Ę̸̨̨͔̪̫̮͉͕̪̳̮͈̉͑̍̾̔͛̔̏̾͜ͅR̸̨̨̛̪̠̲͉̺̾̒̔͂͐̅͊͌͑̿́͑̂F̷̡̨̡̢̼̠͕̮͈̲͒̐̓͌͜͠͝E̶̢̧̛͙̫̜̗͈̒̾̅̃̇̆̎̈́̂̔̉̋͜ͅͅC̷̢̢̡̣̹̳̤̘̞̳̹̗̟̠̽̀̽̌̍͋Ṭ̶̫͖͚̣͉̼͊͗̓̏͒̑̄̏͠͝](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156081) by [ace_of_asphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_of_asphodel/pseuds/ace_of_asphodel). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v1vq9fez9yuxfe9/YOU_ARE_PERFECT.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I had to record outside

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/re3400v4xo822f0/YOU_ARE_PERFECT_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w3tfrjbyex3skt8/YOU_ARE_PERFECT_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5g6ga4gzohm4ujg/YOU_ARE_PERFECT_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vq57neo840mr307/YOU_ARE_PERFECT_Ch5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6jo1abg5g5cclu5/YOU_ARE_PERFECT_Ch6.mp3/file)


End file.
